spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-07-28
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Brian McFadden, Megan Washington, Damian Callinan, Gina Yashere, Guests: Brian McFadden, Megan Washington, Damian Callinan, Gina Yashere Official description Episode Twenty seven (28/07/2010) Our Special guests this week are Irish Singer Brian McFadden, British Comedian Gina Yashere, the Jazz honed voice of Megan Washington and the very popular Aussie comedian Damian Callinan. There is also a special performance by Manta. For more info click here [http://www.mantatrio.com here]. Myf's Team Brian McFadden was destined for big things when he won a spot in the Irish boy band 'Westlife', signed to BMG by Simon Cowell, and managed by UK X-Factor judge Louis Walsh and Ronan Keating. Westlife had 14 number one's in the UK charts alone. Brian left 'Westlife' to pursue a solo career and never looked back. His first single 'Real To Me' went straight to number one in the UK. Australia got to know Brian through a duet with his fiancé Delta Goodrem, 'Almost Here', which was a smash hit in Australia, topping the ARIA charts. In 2007 Brian created his own record label BMF Records Ireland. Later that year he released the album 'Set In Stone', which included the beautiful single 'Like Only A Woman Can'. Currently Brian is judge on 'Australia's Got Talent' and has released his new album 'Wall of Soundz'. Gina Yashere hails from London via Nigerian parents and shoots from the hip. Following an early career as an elevator engineer, Yashere made her comedy debut at the Edinburgh Festival in 1996. The show sold out almost immediately and overnight both audiences and critics were smitten. Gina has continued to take the comedy world by storm and is now highly sought in the UK and the US. Gina released her critically acclaimed DVD 'Skinny B*tch', and makes numerous appearances on TV, radio, and the big screen. Gina recently finished filming a TV series titled 'Married Single Other' which is currently being aired on ITV in the UK. Gina currently resides in Los Angeles. Alan's Team Megan Washington is impressing many top guns in the business with her "uncommonly beautiful voice" and aesthetic sensitivity. Collaborating with some of the biggest names in Australian jazz and indie music, like composer Paul Grabowski and indie songwriter Old Man River, has helped hone the young singer's considerable talent, but it's her song writing that distinguishes her from her peers. From the complexities of her arrangements to the content of songs like 'Clementine', 'Swallows & Swells' and 'In The Belly Of The Whale', you get the sense that an exciting artist is emerging. Going solo she won Triple J's 'Unearthed in 2008' and released her first EP, as just 'Washington', that year. Washington's debut album 'I Believe You, Liar' has been a long time coming. Make no bones about it, Damian Callinan may be one of Australia's most versatile, prolific and popular comedians. Former drama teacher turned stand up and character comedian, Damian has starred and appeared in a multitude of TV shows. Damian can currently be heard on Radio National doing regular satirical arts pieces and on 774ABC in a variety of character and co-hosting roles. Year after year he has produced quality shows on the Australian festival circuit that have showcased his skills as a gifted writer, stand-up and character comedian. He's won a truckload of awards for them, but he hides them away like bad Christmas presents. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes